De como un panqué arruina una carrera
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Sinopsis: [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] Takeru Takaishi se quedó en deuda con el panque de verduras hecho por su prometida. No solo había salvado su aniversario, también le había dado la mejor de las noticias.


**DE COMO UN PANQUE ARRUINA UNA CARRERA**

DIGIMON ©TOEI ANIMATION

 **Sinopsis:** [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] Takeru Takaishi se quedó en deuda con el panque de verduras hecho por su prometida. No solo había salvado su aniversario, también le había dado la mejor de las noticias.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, esto es más que nada para cumplir el reto de impuesto por esta página. De paso, brindó más historias de esta adorable pareja.

* * *

 **Capítulo único – De como un panqué arruina una carrera**

Takeru Takaishi se estaba cuestionando seriamente si valía la pena estar allí. Sabía que John DeWitt era el escritor norteamericano más aclamado en ese momento por sus intrépidas obras dirigidas al público juvenil, no obstante, era egocéntrico y muy haragán. Cualquier intento de impresionarlo por parte del hermano de Yamato terminaba en una burla de su parte.

—En la industria literaria nadie comprara tus aventuras de niño. El drama juvenil y los romances tóxicos son la respuesta, mocoso —fue lo último que recrimino John su cara antes de dejarlo recluido en la _oficina_ con un montón de papeleo.

Para colmo, Takeru había tenido la excelente idea de ser su asistente con la esperanza, honrando a su emblema, de que fuera a tomarlo de aprendiz en el futuro.

—Yamato se estaría burlando de mí sí me viera así—murmuró mientras acababa de enlistar los informes y ordenar la agenda de John. Aquello se resumía en sitios donde firmar ejemplares, citas con una mujer diferente cada semana y reuniones con su jefe de edición. Otro patán y burlón—. Cielos, ¡voy a estar todo el día!

Decidido a no condenarse sentado tras un escritorio, puso manos a la obra. Teclas sonaban sin parar, las llamadas se atendían a enorme velocidad y todo estaba preparado para ir directamente al teléfono de John y quedar en su agenda.

—A este pasó hablare con Hikari esta noche —pensó echando un vistazo la pantalla de su celular. Era una fotografía de su prometida junto a sus compañeros, Patamon y Tailmon. Esa noche era su primer aniversario (en el horario de Japón) y aunque estuvieran cada uno en otro continente, Takeru quería crear una velada mágica—. _Sin siquiera darme cuenta yo te estoy mirando y me quedo en diagonal justo detrás de ti…,_ sí, ¡esto va a salir excelente, ya aprendí la letra!

Yamato había compuesto esa _canción_ a pedido de su hermano para la celebración. En un principio se había negado ya que no estaba con el tema de la música hacía años y más desde que se abocó hacia su profesión como astronauta. No obstante, una mirada tierna y recordarle que él era su adorado hermano menor convencieron al portador del emblema de la amistad.

—Solo espero que después de esto abandones ese empleo mediocre —pidió. Esa había sido su única petición de hermano mayor tras el favor. Yamato no quería que estuviera sufriendo por causa de un escritor para nada fantástico.

Escritor que ahora llamaba al teléfono de la oficina.

—¡ _Hola, señor DeWitt!_ —habló Takeru en un perfecto inglés.

— _Ah, mocoso. Me alegra que atendieras tan pronto_ —contestó con burla y mal tono—. _Escucha, me llegaron otros estúpidos eventos de firma de ejemplares. Quiero que los organices para junio, ¿entiendes?_ _Pero rápido._

—¡ _Claro, señor DeWitt! Es solo que…_ —y las palabras murieron en su boca.

— _¿Acaso un gato te comió la lengua? ¡Habla, maldita sea!_

—Es solo que entre llamar y pautar fechas podría estar toda la tarde y yo tengo un compromiso en la noche —declaró con cierto temor.

— _Bueno, ese no es mi problema_ —expresó John austero. Takeru soltó un quejido de asombro. ¿Su jefe no sería capaz de…? —. _El trabajo es el trabajo y si tenías algo… ¡Cancélalo!_

— _¡Pero, señor DeWitt! Es mi aniversario y…_

— _¡Cancélalo y más te vale quedarte allí, holgazán! Le diré al guardia que no te deje salir hasta medianoche. Mocoso impertinente_ —y la llamada se cortó.

Takeru observó el aparato entre sus manos con pesadumbre. Había arruinado la velada.

* * *

El aeropuerto internacional de New York estaba repleto de personas y vehículos yendo en indivisas direcciones. El ruido no era menos, un tanto ensordecedor y causó que Hikari aullara cuando un taxi casi la aplasta.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, niña! —se quejó el chofer—. Estos jóvenes despistados….

La portada del emblema de luz suspiró.

—Hikari, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Tailmon arrastrando una valija junto a Patamon—. Ese sujeto casi te aplasta.

—Descuida, Tailmon. Fue un descuido mío.

El par de Digimon y la humana se sonrieron. Decidieron buscar un taxi para irse directo al departamento rentado por Takeru y así celebrar el aniversario. Hikari llevaba planeando hacer la visita sorpresa desde hacía un mes y con ayuda de su hermano y cuñado pudo lograrlo. Ella caería de forma sorpresiva en la oficina con el _panqué_ favorito de su prometido, el de verduras. Luego darían una vuelta a la Gran Manzana y culminarían la noche con una bella cena romántica en el departamento.

—Solo espero que todo funcione porque no quiero defraudarlo. Además, tengo que darle otra sorpresa —pensó, tocando su vientre con ternura.

Patamon al ver esto, apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre el estómago algo abultado de Hikari.

—Descuida, pequeño Takeru. Takeru se pondrá feliz por ti —exclamó el Digimon naranja. Inesperadamente, Tailmon le proporcionó un golpe con su cola—. ¡Eso duele, Tailmon!, ¿por qué lo haces?

—¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a la hija de Hikari? Está claro que será niña —defendió.

—¿Eh?, ¿y como sabes eso?

—Eh, bueno…—al Digimon con aspecto de felino se le subieron los colores a la cara—. ¡Solo lo sé!, ¿sí?

—¡Ay, Tailmon!

El Digimon refunfuño molesto, Hikari y Patamon carcajearon. Llegaron a su destino, los compañeros de Takeru y Hikari bajaron las maletas e ingresaron al hotel. El gerente estaba enterado de la visita no programada de la joven Yagami así que paso sin inconvenientes y preparó el panqué para su prometido.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro cuando finalizo. Si iba tranquila, llegaría un poco antes del horario de salida a la oficina.

—Iré a llevarle esto a Takeru. Ustedes terminen con los detalles de la cena —pidió a los Digimon.

—Descuida, Hikari. No fallaremos —aseguró Tailmon.

—¡Todo saldrá bien para Takeru y para ti! —festejó Patamon.

Sonriendo por última vez a las criaturas, se despidió. Con prisa bajo con el panqué en un táper hacia la calle la cual estaba congestionada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dentro del departamento?

—Será imposible tomar un taxi en estas condiciones —especuló y comenzó a marchar para la esquina más accesible. De pronto, notó un hombre montando en una _bicicleta_ que tiraba de un carruaje y llevaba a una pareja que ya estaba bajando—. Tal vez pueda usar eso para llegar antes —decidida, corrió un poco y llegó hacia el ciclista.

—¡Oh, pero que tenemos aquí! —habló el personaje masculino de la pareja. Hikari lo miró, confundida—. ¿A dónde vas, linda muchacha?

—Hacía a las oficinas de la Editorial Planeta —contestó con desgano. Ese hombre no le traía buena espina.

—¡Oh, pero que coincidencia! También voy para ese lado —y sin pedir permiso subió de nuevo al carruaje. La pareja del hombre, indignada, se fue—. Bah, son todos iguales —murmuró.

Quien tiraba el carruaje observaba consternado. ¿Qué pretendía el hombre con esa linda jovencita?

—Bueno…, ¿al final quien sube aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Hikari, dispuesta a no perder su oportunidad, ascendió y pagó al ciclista por ambos. El hombre a su lado sonreía haragán. Esa chica caería muerta a sus pies al final del viaje.

—Debes ser una mujer muy trabajadora si puedes pagarle a un hombre —objetó, despectivo.

Hikari lo miró ofuscada.

—Si, como sea.

Consternado de que sus primeros intentos de coqueteó no funcionaran, fingió un _bostezo_ y pasó su mano tras la cabecera del asiento acercándose a Hikari. Esta se movió incomoda.

Le daría un golpe y echaría a correr, pero ese carruaje era su única vía para llegar rápido a la oficina de Takeru. Se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Oye, preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas? —insistió—. Mi nombre, por si lo desconocías, es John DeWitt. Un famoso escritor.

Hikari se sorprendió ante esa revelación. El hombre era conocido, sí. Pero ella sabía que tenía una manía de ser sumamente descortés y bastante fastidioso. Como si fuera poco, estaba intentando coquetearle.

—Sí, he oído de ti —respondió fingiendo interés. La única manera de quitárselo de encima era seguirle la corriente—. Eres muy popular por tus historias juveniles. Son tan geniales.

Obviamente era sarcasmo.

—Lo sé. Lo que escribo es la literatura más basura e inmunda, ¡pero es la única que se vende como pan caliente! —carcajeó sintiéndose alagado—. Es lo que le decía hoy a mi asistente.

El carruaje giró, estaban llegando a las oficinas de Editorial Planeta.

—¿Qué le decías? —preguntó.

—Que su historia de unas criaturas que cambian de forma y salvan al mundo jamás tendría la repercusión de mis novelas —decía mientras notaba que el ciclista aminoraba la marcha—. ¡Si leyeras ese manuscrito! Es totalmente ridículo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —inquirió tomando el táper con fuerza entre sus manos—. ¿Y puedo saber el nombre de tu asistente?

—Pues es Takeru Takaishi, un ridículo que cree que lo tomare de aprendiz. ¡Que burro es! —John descendió del vehículo—. Dime, preciosa, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Dejare a mi asistente trabajando y…

¡Plaf, el panqué cayó sobre la cabeza de John DeWitt!

—¡Ah, por todos los cielos! —vociferó el hombre viéndose cubierto de comida. Hikari lo observaba con cólera—. ¿Acaso estás loca?

—No, solo estoy poniendo en su lugar al estúpido que hace trabajar como asno a mi prometido —contestó volviendo a sacudir el táper contra John—. ¡Espero que con esto aprendas, flojo!

La portada del emblema de la luz se giró retomando el camino hacia la oficina. El ciclista aplaudía su hazaña mientras se iba del sitio, no obstante, John se sentía humillado. Furioso, corrió directo hacia Hikari y tomó su brazo con brusquedad, ella comenzó a forcejear.

—¡A mí nadie me humilla! Soy John DeWitt, maldita.

Por instinto, se cubrió el vientre esperando el primer golpe que nunca llegó. Takeru había visto el carruaje llegar por mera casualidad y cuando vio a su jefe junto a su prometida, marchó hacia ellos burlando cualquier seguridad del edificio.

El porrazo había ido directo a la cara de John por parte del puño de su asistente.

—¡Hikari! —grito Takeru yendo a socorrerla—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿ese idiota no te hizo nada?

—No, estamos bien —contestó.

—¿Estamos…? —repitió Takeru con asombro. Hikari solo le sonrió con ternura.

—No solo vine por nuestro aniversario, tontito —dijo simplemente dándole un beso corto—. También tenía un panqué, pero creo que le di un mejor uso que llenar tu estómago.

John refunfuñaba en el piso. La gente lo estaba rodeando y sacándole fotos.

—Ya lo creo, Hikari —concluyó carcajeando ante la escena—. Creo que después de esto tendré que buscar otro empleo. De lo contrario, no podré publicar mi novela —agregó, un poco desilusionado. Hikari lo besó con fuerza—. ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Porque eres un buen hombre y mereces poder cumplir tu sueño —le contestó tomando su mano y llevándolo por la calle—. Por cierto, gracias por la canción.

—¡Se suponía que era una sorpresa!

—Tu hermano no es el sujeto más disimulado del planeta, Takeru.

El rubio solo rechistó, molesto.

—Al final, nada está saliendo como planifique —rezongó hastiado, pero luego sonrió—. Al menos te tengo aquí y a un panqué esperando en el departamento.

—Claro, aunque ahora no esperes que te de mi porción. Estoy comiendo por dos.

—Tampoco te la pediría. Ahora sé que eres capaz de arrojarlo en la cabeza de alguien.

Ambos rieron. Ese iba a ser un festejo de aniversario muy especial.


End file.
